The Story of James & Lily Potter
by PaniDuckling
Summary: Lily Evans is a witch  Hard to believe right?  Not to James potter who is head over heals for her  But why does it take 7 years for lily to see that?. And what happens After she falls in love with Potter?
1. Chapter 1

Chp 1

Lily's Magical Letter

In the East side of London, sat a small red cottage on the edge of Merry line street. The cottage had been past down to generation to generation and still stood proud and grand. The cottage was surrounded by one long brown hay field that made it Stand out ,one of the main reasons it was so special. The only thing not special and grand about the Cottage on the Edge on the Merryline street was the family that lived inside…

Mrs Teresa Evans stood out side the cottage shuffling the post in her hands muttering about the summer heat when one letter caught her eye. She sighed heavily before cursing her husbands name in anger and stormed up the stone steps swinging the door open and slamming it shut. Mr Robert Evans stood in the kitchen drinking his black tea slowly when the slamming of the door made him jump and poor the hot tea all down his new blue and white shirt, "Honey how many times.." but he was interrupted by his stressed out wife "ROBERT I thought you paid this telephone bill!".She stormed into the kitchen and for a Spilt second the boiling hot tea tripping on Mr Evans shirt stopped burning his skin as he saw the anger in his wife's eyes. He opened his mouth to begin talking once more when there was a sudden movement upstairs made him close his mouth shut. His skin began to burn once more and he moved closer to his wife "Lets talk about this later…Petunia is awake". Ms Evans sighed heavily, looking at her husbands shirt and went back to her muttering.

Petunia Evans was the favourite daughter out of the two but she was no average teenager for a shadow seemed to follow her where she went. Petunia with her tall and skinny body and long jet black hair looked quite pretty ,though her eyes did not sparkle and her lips hardly ever formed smile. For some reason the Evans parents did not see the dark inside her heart but only saw the outside of her. Petunia walked downstairs to a Mother throwing the post down on the table and returning to her husbands shirt drama. Still looked around curiously her face sharp with concretion her eyes wide like a owl looking for prey."Tuney…your awake…no she isn't here didn't you past her when you came downstairs?". Petunia paid not attention to her fathers coffee stain shirt or to her mother but walked straight into the kitchen and begun to make breakfast.

The Evans family would have been perfect if Petunia was an only child but that of course could not be true. It so happened that 2 years later after little Petunia was born extraordinary red headed girl came into the world. As if on queue the girl bounced into the kitchen. She skipped all her way to the fruit bowl and grabbed a huge green apple and took a greedy bite. The girl took once quick glance and her family before heading to the door, swung it open and stepped into the fresh morning air. It hit her like a rush of adrenaline before a something tickled her leg and made her jump. "Harry you frightened me!" she reached down to the cat and stroked her. The cat didn't care about being scratched but began to lick to girl's apple. "Gross harry, that was my breakfast" and she threw the apple into a near by bin and walked towards a blue bicycle chained to the front gate.

Lily Evans was odd one out, she was not tall but very short and had tangled red hair. If you looked from a right direction you could see a sparkle in her eyes and if you where careful enough to notice a hidden kiss in the left corner of her mouth, which one day a kiss like that would good to her true lover. Her sister, Petunia weren't a good match, for neither of them could spend more then 5 minutes together in a room. Lily is what Petunia called a "freak" for when she was near things like magic happened. One time she made the whole breakfast table rose or that other time when bubbles came out of Petunia's mouth. Her parents embarrassed by her talent didn't see the hidden kiss, or a sparkle but yet a horrible freak of a child. Lily didn't care for her parents, their have never cared about her but lily would soon find out that Petunia's dark heart was not inherited by her parents.

The Blue bicycle was Lily's only friend besides her faithful cat, harry. Each Morning no matter the weather, she rode on her bike, in the fields or around the block so she could feel free and far away from her horrible family. Only once had her sister come with her but Petunia preferred not to get her dress dirty. Lily unchained the bike, jumped on and head towards the fields for her morning ride.

Far from the comfort of the small red cottage in a forbidden forest stood a chief centaur furious and angry. "WAR! WAR !" he yelled into the cold night air "EVELEN YEARS AGO SHE WAS BORN AND SHE IS THE CAUSE WE MUST FIND HER!" the chief centaur eyes huge with fear and he continued the scream and yell at his peers until he was shot dead by a arrow in the distance. The other centaurs looked horrified but glad that their chief was dead. One centaur with a short white beard walked towards his chief and took his arrows and bow "I Mistoran, claim chief of the centaurs!". A stick snapped and all centaurs turned there head to their left where a man who stood in the distance.

He was just close enough to see the outline of his face.

Mistoran walked towards the man "you killed chief Tauzin?" he questioned. The man did not respond but instead bowed before them. After a minute or two he raised his head slowly, then he spoke slowly and clam "Centaurs of the forest, your chief has gone mad, as you can see he would have all tricked you to kill this mystery girl he spoke of,but you see he was mistaken.." "HE WAS NOT HE WAS OUR CHIEF!" A centaur yelled out but before he even closed his lips he was shot by an arrow not from the man but from Mistoran "Go on" . The Man once again bowed and continued "she will bring peace when the war begins, I beg of you, let her be" The man fought back something that looked like tears. Mistoran stepped closer to the man "May I ask your name before I plunge this knife though your heart. The Man knew that if he was to kill a chief centaur he would be killed so he whispered his name into the centaur's ear "Argufies Snape". The centaur nodded "I know you sister in law" he said before pulling his hand back and taking the mans life.

Mr Evans rode a bicycle to and from work. He finally came to a stop at the family's cottage his legs screamed with pain. He chained his bike to the fence and headed to the door. He pulled his keys out of his pocket when a small meow came from Harry the cat. "Dear harry, what is it? "the cat seemed to be playing with a letter, each time he clawed the letter it just kept repairing itself. "Is this work of lily's another weird thing" he snatched the letter out of the cats claws and read the front cover

_MS _

_ The third bedroom on the second floor_

_ 18,Merryline street,_

_ Spinners End,_

_ London._

Mr Evans looked down at the letter in shock and fear. He had heard of letter like this back in his day, could it be?. He fumbled up the stone steps and muttered to himself as he tried to unlock the door. He burst into the hallway ran to the kitchen where his Wife stood Petrified. Ms Evans had seemed to clam down from this morning's drama but her husband bursting though her again made her begin to mention the subject again "Is it a letter from the bank dear? Why did you unlock the door, there is a doorbell for a reason!". Mr Evans looked at his wife and whispered "Where is lily?".

"LILY, YOUR FATHER WANTS YOU!"

No response. "LILY!".The backyards door flung open, 'Here mother dear" the look on her face said it all, she had been trying to work out her strange skills again. "I tried and tried to get rid of them but I kept making the flowers sing!". Ms Evans raised an eyebrow and reached a cloth from the sink and wiped up the dirt on her daughters face "Your **father** wants you not me" and she threw the cloth into the bin and turned back to the sink. Mr Evans Grabbed his daughters shoulder tight and forced her into the living room**, "**Lily dear, sweetie, what is this?". He held out the letter and lily grabbed it an ripped it open.

"Dear Lily Evans,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress"

Lily froze on the spot.

* * *

><p>Lily sat on the cold stone steps in the garden at the front of her house. The warm sunshine had left the street, it felt all wet and soggy and the sky was grey with hate . It became like this when that lady turned up, the must sky got bored. The lady was indeed a professor and my came 2 days ago shortly after the letter and shut the opened mouths of my parents and made them tea with a <em>flick<em> of her hand, and she explained everything to Lily's dear mother and father, but Lily hadn't seen that horrid spoiled brat Tuney since that morning.

The thought Of Tuney flew out of her mind as quick as it entered.

Lily did not understand how in just 2 weeks, she would board a train on to a platform she had never heard. "It is a wonderful school for witches and wizards" Professor said "You will be sorted into a house by a talking hat and then over the next few months you will learn spells, go to many classes and make magical new friends!". The only thing Lily had heard in the sentence was "**_friends_**_"_ .It bite her like a snake that word, not once had Lily had a friend, she never had gone to school before, so friends was something she never experienced. She never got education either though there was the her mum's odd home school lesson.

The past was over though and though the professor had gone, she sat out hear to cold air and the sprinkle of the rain made lily looked for harry to snuggle up to...but he had seemed to disappear ever since the Professor turned up .She glared at her blue bicycle, she thought she saw it laughing at her was she mad? "How come you get to be free" she whisper ,the laughing grew louder and louder until she couldn't take it now more and stood up and went over the bike and said a few things she had only heard her parents say ,before she kicked the bike and punched it like a person, then chain broke in two, but Lily was sucking on her fist and patting her foot with her free hand, that she didn't she. Lily, now all wet felt like she finally wasn't that last bit of sunshine in the stree anymore and something must have taking over her brain, forcing her to pick up the bike and ride into what was meant to be ,a sunset.

* * *

><p>As Lily rode, she thought about the past 2 days and how it felt like a war had ended and people where no longer the same. Mrs Evans found it wonderful to have a witch in the family but for Mr Evans he stayed in a trance up until this morning saying he make bacon and eggs (which he had only served once when Tuney learned how to ride a bike).<p>

The thought of Petunia made lily almost fall off her bike, Petunia had been visiting her "**_boyfriend" _**Vernon a lot lately **_before the letter of course_** Lily told herself. Lily had seen his room once when we got invited over for lunch last year.

"You are so young my dear boy, to be calling Tuney your girlfriend" my mother said thought gritted teeth . Lily went upstairs by faking she was sick and needed to lye down, she wanted to go and have a bit of a snoop around. She had found a suitcase full of photos, locks of hairs ,bracelets and a **WEDDING RING!**. She stole the ring and took it for her own.

She only remembered that day, because of the ring and how she had given it to Tuney for her birthday next year.

Like on queue, Tuney's red bike appeared from no where. Lily had to speak to her, she would try to be kind, this made her cycled harder and harder until...

"PETUNIA WAIT UP PETUNIA" lily called out, she was cycling so hard that the wind made her hair keep getting caught in her mouth which made it hard to yell. Though this didn't stop her and she cycled even in front of Tuney. She was so skinny, so young, so pretty that Lily's envy took over and Tuney flew off her bike into a puddle in the fields.

It took a while for lily to see that she was in the hay fields, the only thing with green grass land and sunshine left in the street. Her dress was covered in mud, dripping from the sides, Lily soon saw why she had a red face. It was her favourite dress she was wearing, as well as make up on and jewellery. "YOU DID THAT TOO MY GOOD DRESS"

Lily didn't care, she tried to speak, but the same question kept popping up in her head. Why was she wearing those clothes on a day like this?. Petunia stood up, shook like a dog and Ran further and further into forest. From there the chase continued on foot ."PETUNIA-" But it was Tuney's turn to ask questions "A witch lily? this is a joke i know it for sure, if its not then i have confirmed your a freak, you have always been one but now i am sure you are one, and everyday every minute...you will be a FREAK! ALWAYS A FREAK!". Tuney had gone crazy and lily knew she had gone to far, she had to fix this.

Petunia fell to the ground in tears "Tuney, Tuney i didn't know know i was a witch, and know matter how many times you check to post box there will be no letters for you" She had started in the wrong way this would not go well. Her sister looked up at her "You knew about that?". Of course Lily had she had been watching her sister climbing on a ladder made of clothes, out the window and standing at the letter box waiting until she thought she saw someone watching so she climbed back up the ladder of clothes. This happened every hour on the hour.

Petunia stood up and began to blah about some stuff that Lily had no time to be listening though should have been listening because Tuney had noticed that she wasn't paying attention and made her clean every last inch of mud of her clothes and redo her lipstick, lily turned her back to put the lipstick back into Tuney's purse and picked it up to hand it to her ,but the skinny monster had gone. Lily went looking for where for about 2 minutes when she knew she would go know where but home, but even if she hadn't gone home it wasn't on her bike for it laid side by side next to Lily's.

Lily had to drag both bikes back by herself

So much had happened in the past 5 hours it was hard to believe

Over dinner, she was told that tomorrow everyone would be going to Diagon ally for she needed things for school, and after much auguring Tuney agreed to come as well.

Lily went back out to the front of the house and sat in her new favourite spot on the stone stair. She sat for a while thinking about making friends and months away from Tuney when she thought she would have a night ride on bike for fun. She jumped on her faithful friend and rode all the way past the spot of the mud puddle, past the spot where she was yelled at but she stopped somehow and flew off her bike like Tuney though there was no mud this time but instead their was something even more horrible. A huge Monster stood before her. Its Hair green and wild hair, swung in the wind. Its brown skin rough and had things hanging off its arms and legs.

A tree.

Just behind the tree stood a boy.

His skin Pale like a ghost, his hair looked like it had never been washed in its lifetime and his clothes were way to big for him, but what caught Lily's attention the most was the boys eyes did not turn away from her eyes, their where locked is some kind of magical force. He couldn't be a wizard but he was a stranger

Lily's heart sped up.

Lily backed away from the stranger boy and picked up a near by stick ."Whooo..are youu, i warn you i am a witch...i cann hurt you MAGIC KADRBRA!".

Nothing happened.

"Silly girl I'm not here to hurt you" his lips moved slowly and calm like waves though his eyes seemed still seemed to be locked to Lily's. He laughed a little and picked up a stone, which turned to a butterfly and flew up into the air, Lily's eyes finally where unlocked by the key, and she watched it land on a flower

Lily was wrong, he was a wizard.

The boy edged closer "Come follow me, i know a place" and he grabbed onto lily's hand and did not let go.

* * *

><p>AUTHORS NOTE-<br>HELLO :) :D :P

i do hoped you enjoyed the fan though who have read fanfiction of harry potter before you ill notice its a bit dodgey for this is my first fanfiction  
>please review my story and let me know What you think!.<p>

Lamaduckling- =^.^=

SPOLIER NEXT CHP-

lily meets snape... McGonagall comes to visit... lily boards the train


	2. Chapter 2

Hay Readers,

I have alot of explaining to go, but im going straight to the point

Sorry for the Long Gap between Chp 1 and 2!

School Year started again and im in a high year now that work gets real hard for me to keep up

So this one is not as good as chp 1 but please read and enjoy and press that lovely Review button

=^.^= PaniDuckling :D

* * *

><p>Chp 2<p>

The platform and the boy

The station was like no other. The strong winds of the city pushed Lily back and forth like a rocking chair. Lily was caught in a horrible trance, one that she had not experienced. She just stood there in awe. Their where people, everywhere, moving at the speed of light. "Hun he is your bag" Lily didn't move or jump as the bag fell to the ground. The soft hum of the noise from the station was like music box to Lily. From the Sounds the of the puff of smoke from the trains to the shuffling of music. Tuney almost fell out of the taxi due to no one helping her "fragile body" out of the vehicle. Her Mother stood there in a huff, and raised a long skinny finger at Lily's bag, "We are a family, we work together "Mrs Evans said faintly. "Well Lily, you first train visit" Her father said almost too cheerful "if you just stand there Lil, you will get know the magic inside!". Her father sounded so childish and silly,_** was he frightened?**_. Lily cocked her head to the side to get another angle of the building. Her brain clicked back to normal, finally.

Tuney picked up Lily's Bag and the Evans family made there way into the station. The trance caught lily again and hugged her tightly, the magic spell wasn't planning on letting her go. While Mr Evans pulled out a trolley, Lily walked slowly forward, it was stronger now, she couldn't hear a noise. She wondered like a helpless children in the the group of people. The trance didn't cause her any hurt and when finally Lily broke free of the hands of the trance, she was standing in front of another monster.  
>A red bricked wall.<p>

Lily wished she was taller as she stood facing the wall. The rest of the Evans family appeared behind her, clinging to the trolley ,Tuney blurted out "Well there is no platform called 9 and 3 quarters". Mr and Mrs Evans both nodded their heads not taking their eyes off the wall. Who knows how long the family stood their for, but it wasn't long. A dark brown headed kid came around the corner and pushed the family aside. Lily caught a glimpse of the boy. He was much taller then Lily and had beautiful smile.  
><em><strong>Perfect…..<strong>_  
>The only thing was wrong with this boy is his scent, lily could smell a hint of mischief as she gazed into his hazel eyes. She regretted seeing him but it wasn't her fault<p>

Once again Lily felt sick _**its just nerves…**_ she thought, though Lily wasn't sure anymore, she had enough of magical trances for one morning. The Boy nodded his head towards the Evans "I guess you're a muggle born?" He questioned Lily. Then something happened, something that caused the boy to leave some mischief behind.  
>He ran straight though the wall!.<br>At first everyone in the family had a different reaction, Mrs Evans coughed and turned around like she had not seen anything. Mr Evans was puzzled, Tuney's mouth was open wide enough that see could fit a whole pie in there. Though Lily, took a deep breath.

She Smiled.

She took the trolley off Tuney and backed up a little. That huge breath she took was enough to bring the Mischief out of lily. It was thanks to that boy, he had left some of his "smell" behind with him. Without a though of anxiety of how stupid this was, she ran straight thought the wall. Having closed her eyes of fright, Lily opened them slowly so that if there was something to scare her she wouldn't jump of fright.

She was wrong.

There was a train, a huge train in fact, painted red gold and black. On front it read "_**HOGWARTS**_". Their where people. Red heads, blondes Browns…Blacks, so many people Lily was only one person out of all of them. There was a movement behind Lily but she stayed still trying to take everything in. Smoke came out of the train, Owls flew all around and there was the odd sound of a swish of a wand. A magical platform.

She giggled.

Inside her she was squealing with excitement but on the outside she was like a little girl who had lost her mummy. The Movement behind Lily was the rest of the Evans family. They tired to see what Lily saw, but they had no sparkle of magic inside of them. They where muggles. Tuney Laughed a little but then tried to hide her face with the trolley. She took it off lily and began to walk slowly, counting every step as she hide her head. Tuney was unsure where to go but so she grabbed lily's arm and dragged her forward. A man picked up Lily's 3 bags all at once at threw them into the train. Lily started in shock at the man "Just doing my job" He smiled and moved along to another child. It was that Boy!. He smiled kindly to the Man and they shook hands happily. He parents appeared by his side, Along with another boy. _**A brother perhaps?.. no he couldn't be **_ lily thought _**His hair is too black.**_

Lily turned her head back to the boy's parents. They where pushing him along with the other boy to one of the train's door. They all hugged each other, one by one. Then the 2 boys hopped on the train.

Now it was Lily's turn.

Lily turned to her parents with a desperate smile across her face. She was desperate to depart them and climb on that train, to another world. But she couldn't leave them, they where children here, and Tuney was the parent. She caught the hint and edged closer to her sister and gave her a quick hug and scurried back to mother. She nudged Ms Evans. "Oh Honey….sorry the …the… well goodbye take care" She pulled Lily in to a tight hug.  
>Something wet fell down Lily's back.<br>She went back to her husband and rocked his body, gently back and forth like a baby. "Dear, Lily must go now, she has a train to catch". There was a hint of desperateness in her voice, she wanted Lily to leave, so she could leave this strange place back to the comfort of Merryline Street . Mr Evans looked into Lily's eyes, he did not hide his tears. "Bye Lily Pilly" _**When was the last time he called her that?**_Lily thought as her father gave her a hug much shorter then her mothers.

Lily smiled once more and Tuney, who seemed upset._** About what her leaving?...**_Everything went slow like, like in the movies, when they where explain someone leaving. Lily took each step carefully, keeping her eyes locked on the train door. What seemed like 1 minute _**or an hour **_lily reached the door.

The Train was warm. Warm of magic. Lily was unsure where to go but in a matter of seconds she found a free compartment and walked in. Shutting the door behind her she almost ran to the window, she wanted the wave goodbye like everyone else. Lily put her head out of the window and scanned everyone's faces for her mothers orange hair. There was no one._** Had they left without waving goodbye?**_ lily questioned her brain. _**Of course they have,**_ she assumed. She pulled her head back in and closed the window in anger. She sat down on the seats. "I'm all alone" but Lily couldn't be.

There was Severus Snape.

That boy, the slick hair, the weird tension. At first I called him the tree boy until he told me his name and I told him mine. Two weeks ago had she meet him after that horrible fight with Tuney, and so much had happened. He felt like a brother too Lily. But did he bail? That left Lilly confused. He promised he would be here and he would meet her at the station. That confirmed it, it was her fault. She forgot to meet him!. The anger and hurt was interrupted by the tree boy himself.

He pushed the door open, closed it and sat down. He had no smile, , but what he did have a early forming of a black eye. "Family?" I asked, I could feel an emotion rising up in me. He looked at the ground as he sat down and shook his head "immature bloody"-"please don't swear" I pleaded to him. I seemed to catch his attention, he lifted his head and slightly cocked it too the right before saying "Oh Lily" and he smiled from ear to ear.

The train to Hogwarts was chugging along the track, its destination was nearing. Inside a small compartment sat a girl and a boy. They were just talking, talking about everything and anything. The Girl Stood up and said a few words before leaving the compartment for some fresh air. This was girl Lily.

Lily walked only for a short time till reaching the carriage with the open compartments. She slide the door open and was soon greeted by a group of laughing boys. "AWW..eh…hello and you might be" said one with slick black hair like Severus but much more frizzy and wild. "Now that's the girl from the train station". Lily had heard that voice before but where….. She looked though the group of boys and saw him, train boy. An image came into her head, Train boy and Severus, auguring and them Severus getting punched and running straight into a compartment, the one She was in.

"YOU….you! You hurt Severus I can tell by your grin and that you so look like the punch up cocky type" Lily's words where just slipping off her tongue. Train boy's smile disappeared and was replaced by a laughter that bounced off the walls. Lily wondered if Severus could here it. Lily stood facing the boy she could not help a small snort at him, _**never judge a book by its cover **_was the first thing that popped into her head. Train Boy stopped laughing, and calmed down, so now he was just standing there wiping tears from his eyes. He held out his hand, "James, James Potter, and let me guess your Snivellous Mum?". Lily's hand brushed against his face, though it made a huge smacking noise and train boy –James- fell to the floor. Some laughter was building up inside lily to, laughter of defeat. "I have a feeling I will be seeing you again, you horrible boy, potter" and Lily left before anymore comments could be made.

Lily arrived at the steps to the great hall. Beside her stood her best friend Severus, and on the other the train boy, James. Professor McGonagall had just finished yelling at the 2 boys, it was all fine until Severus spoke up for Lily and said it was him who smacked James. This made Lily blush, Severus standing up for was like something a husband would do, not a friend. The Professor did not believe Severus at first, but a quick glance at my face seemed to confirm that he was lying. Though looking at James who was smiling she left me off the hook and punished both of them instead. The Professor lowered her voice and snapped her fingers and the great doors flew open. "Come on follow me".

Lily looked around at the Great hall, there sat witches and wizards all different ages smiling as we entered. Floating above lily where candles and then she knew that this was no joke. She walked all the way to the steps before being pushed back by a huge arm, McGonagall's arm. At first it was all slow and dizzy for Lily but now everything was clear and fast. " Lily Evans" the professor shouted out. Lily froze, the whole air had gone cold and she could not move, but some hand behind her pushed her along, all the way up to a stool which Lily had not seen till now. She sat down and had Millions of eyes looking at her. "Gryffindor!" , _**Gryffindor?**_, that hand once more pushed her along too a table. She was greeted by people, no not people, Wizards. Lily didn't remember anything after that, only that James came down and sat her. After that Lily got lost in some trance and magic was put first, and Severus was put Last. Though somewhere in the hall was Lily's thoughts of Love for Severus where floating about. Gone from Her brain. So now that James sits next to Lily the only thought running in her mind is…

_**Oh great, this is going to be a long year**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>**Hi everyone,

Now in the next chapter there is going to be a HUGE time leap. Lily will be in 5th year then

I don't want to go on a write a super long story and 7 books like JKR

because i don't own the names James and Lily Potter

oh well, well i hope you enjoyed this chapter and the holidays are soon so i will get on writing for your benefit. :P  
>now don't forget to press that lovely review button :D<p>

=^.^= PaniDuckling :P


	3. Chapter 3

15/04/2012

Hello Readers  
>My 3rd Chapter, Please Read and Review<br>Hp is not my story, Its Jk Rowlings

* * *

><p>Chp 3<p>

The Mudblood

Time leap~  
>5th year of Hogwarts~<p>

Lily sat in the common room. It was full of tissues, and tears. The wailing and sobbing, from Lily bounced against the wall before landing in the fire and burning into memories that now floated around in Lily's brain. The silence of the room was so loud Lily's head might of just explode if there wasn't the odd tick from the grand clock.

Lily was studying for the OWL's but she found it so hard to work on with the tears that kept falling onto her paper. Over the last week Lily had done this, sat up in the common room, crying until the late hours of the night and then waking up for a super early breakfast so no one could see her in this state. Especially James. Every time she heard his laughter she jump up and hide behind her chair until she knew he was gone.

At first Lily would cry in the morning and at night, missing sleep but going to class. It was the third day of non-stop crying when Professor Dumbledore addressed her to stay in the common room until her emotions where running at the same pace. Now this room was her only friend, All the real people gave up on sticking by her when she flooded the area.

There was a movement coming from upstairs.

James.

Lily packed up her books and threw them into her bag and hide it under the table. Using her wand she blew out the fire, and jumped behind her chair. At first Lily thought it might have been just someone moving loudly in their bed, but a familiar head popped up next to her "Lily?". Lily jumped right of the comfort of her hiding spot and lit the fire.

Two greedy looking eyes where tracing her every movement. The eyes smiled before moving downwards and back up. It was James, no surprise to Lily, she slowly stood up and backed up. If Lily moved quickly she could make it upstairs before he asked too many questions.

She bent down and grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder. She remained eye contact with James and fought back the voice and the back of her brain _stay Lily stay. _She made it just to the stairs, ready to turn around and run when a voice entered the room. " Lily, why are you downstairs?". She was so close… " Um late night studying of course" her voice shaky. What was she? A wimp. James potter was a horrible boy, every time she spoke to him it was with force. Not pain.

James raised an eyebrow and as soon as he began to ask another one of his silly questions, Lily made a quick getaway to her room and slammed the door shut.

A black figure approached the forbidden forest. His cloak dragging along the ground as he neared the forest. Before the figure could put a single toe in the borderline of the forbidden forest, a centaur came out of no where and knocked him to the ground. "HOW dare you, you horrible creature" the figure called out into the air. The centaur only laughed before running back into the forest, his laughter countining to float in the air.

The figure picked himself off the ground. He wiped down his cloak and contuined the jorney, though this time with a sharp look out for any other mysterious creatures.

The figure was trying to make it to the other side of the forest where Hogwarts stood proud and tall, though he did have one task before he could reach his desnation. A Snake appeared beside the figure and moved quietly along the ground. The Firgure whispered something to the snake before it disapeeared once more. The figure did not have to walk far before he reached a group of centuars. The firgue coughed a little before yelling out " The time is soon apon us, and in the furture we shall take over". The centaur who had pushed the figure over before walked ahead of the herd and drew in a huge breath in, then out again "I Mistoran, chief on centuars, tried to banish ,you mere human man from not coming here,we are at peace at last". A few of the centuars noded.

" Chief Tauzin is dead thanks to a man by the name of Argufies Snape killed him". The figure know now as a man, lifted his head. His face still not visible, in the dark, as he spoke the words " I knew his sister in law, Mary Snape, I also believed he had a son?" His words left his lips and Mistoran caught them " He goes to Hogwarts, a fellow centaur has seen him wondering the fields, he goes by the name of" Mistoran was interrupted by The Figure " Severus Snape".

Lily walked out of the Gryffindor common room for an early breakfast. The Castle was quiet except for the stairs moving happily.

When Lily reached the great hall her greatest fear had come true. There sat Severus himself munching on a piece of toast, he was smiling. Lily wondered if James had set him up for this, after last nights events. Severus looked up and over to Lily. His smile vanished as he saw how frightened Lily look, and his dark figure took over making him look more worse then ever. Lily instead of backing up, walked but half runned to the table and sat down before she regretted the decision.

"Have you decided to forgive me Sev?" She asked curiously. Sev noded and shallowed his last bit of toast "My reactions the other day where, unexceptable but I promise you I will not be selfish again". His smart long words came out of his mouth like a snake, which crawled its way all the way to Lily's brain. Lily would not forgive him so easily, it was what she had been crying over for at least a week and a half now, and after it had all happened she had been horrible to him too.

Lily coughed a little to get Sev's attention. Severus tilted his head to the side and looked up. His long black slick hair hung all on one side that now his face was perfectly clear. The boy with lovely features had come to know 5 years ago, had turned into a middle aged looking man with a heart of dark things. " Your not forgiven, and I don't think you will be ever forgive". Snape had reached for another piece of toast, but his hand shot right back when he saw the glare from the red girl sitting opposite to him. Instead he began smoothing his hair down in an attempt to be distracted. He looked at Lily and knew he had to launch into dangerous waters, his anger rising as he spoke "I knew you would say something like this" he sighed heavily. Lily suddenly realised that Snape's anger was still written all over him, he still had not forgotten the days events and still looked the exact same as he had that day.

Snape had not forgiven Lily, he had lied. Snape lying to Lily was even more horrible then anything.

"First calling me a _Mudblood_ then lying, _Snivellus _I suggest you leave this hall this hall before.." . Her words where cut off by Lily being flung into the air. Luckily it was only those 2 there, otherwise imagine the embarrassment. Lily was lying on the Gryffindor table, blood falling trickling her face. She had never seen him with such power before, such power to lose control and throw his best friend at a wall. Snape's expression went straight to regret. He ran right out of the hall leaving a broken Lily, to lye in now a pool of blood

Lily now saw a fuzzed up world though her eyes. Her senses where not working, She wanted to scream in pain. There was a soft beat like a drum somewhere in the distance. What ever the sound was, she wanted it to be louder, closer. Lily wanted to cry, the sound of the drum was fading and it was replaced by voices. Lily felt a bed underneath her, she smelled a cooked meal. Her eyes though where refusing to open.

Every thing returned and she heard Mia's voice. " She is breathing more heavily" she whispered. Lily was glad she couldn't open her eyes, she didn't want to see there faces. Her brain thought over wise and as soon as She heard a Familiar boy's voice, her eyes snapped open. There sat in front of her was, Mia, Angela, Anna, Stephy and finally the gang of the boys she loathed to death. There was no Sev thank god, but instead there was terrified Dumbledore.

" Dear Lily, you gave us a fright" A happy Stephy said. Lily didn't care all she felt was that something was wrong, she immediately sat up. Her reflexes where stupid yet weird "James, Where is James". It was true, the gang was here, but there was no James. Every ones faces changed from a happy hopeful expression to a 'should we tell her' expression. "Well come on, I'm waiting, where is James". Finally the faithful headmaster stepped in "My dear Ms Evans, you have been asleep for quite a while" he coughed a little and looked at Lily's friends and enemies. Slowly they got the hint and left the hospital wing.

He smiled happily as began his little story once more "according to Madam Promfrey James brought you in here _6 hours ago_". He moved a little closer to the now very concerned Lily "Since then he has not returned, I believe he has gone looking for the causer of this incident". Lily knew for sure who it was, she saw it with her own eyes. "Severus, it was him" she stumbled a bit before continuing " James will never forgive Sev now, you know what he is like". To Lily's surprise he nodded sadly " That is true Ms Evans, so the question is not where is James it is where is Severus" and with that he left the hospital wing so Lily could be alone.

The trees stood tall and high, as a child began to climb upwards. A small boy, around in his third year, had almost reached the top of the tree. Thanks to his brilliant skills in the art of dark magic, climbing, running or even hexing was a piece of cake to the little boy. A girl who was in her seventh and finally year, stood below the kid laughing happily and she saw the boy climb, fall a bit, and then retry.

The Boy had no friends what so ever. His family history of utter rudeness had cursed him to be rude, ignorant, and just plain horrible to anyone who looked a slight bit different then himself. Though he was so different to the other kids, a few made fun of him. His girlish blonde long hair, and his baby looking features made him look like a 6 year old girl on her first day of big school.

He finally reached the branch, his voice now containing a few huffs and puffs as he spoke "I reached the top Bella, have I gained your trust yet?"  
>The girl now know as Bella, laughed loudly and with a flick of her wand, brought the poor boy down." Oh you have gained it all right, Malfoy" she said brushing her nails against her robes.<br>Suddenly a fifth year boy came out of no where, running at top speed and slammed into Bella.

She laughed as she fell over, picked herself up ready to hex the poor unfortunate soul who hadn't watched where he was going, when she saw who it was. "SNAPE" she called out "you are that little boy I gained trust with 2 years ago, where have you been?" Snape seemed to have no time "I have been running away from James Potter and his gang for the last 5 years, my dear Bellatrix" he said puffing. He looked over to the boy named Malfoy "I see your another pupil, trust me young blonde boy Bella will be kind to you, I can sense you have no friends". Tears feel from the boy's face.

Bella's face broke into a large grin as she rubbed her tangled black hair.  
>"I'm glad you pushed me over Snape I need to have a word, Malfoy boy, stay I need to have a word with you also".<p>

She walked a little further away from the castle and closer to the forest "Have you two heard of You-know-who?, he is the greatest leader right now, he will lead you to victory". The two boys frowned. "Oh come on" she said almost yelling at them

Bella looked at them with her green snake like eyes before continuing "I meet him one day, and he told me if I was to find you two, to form an alliance and become a follower of his". Being much older then the two, Bella seemed like a teacher as spoke these words of what she considered where wisdom.

So the boys had no idea the mess they where going to get themself into two, but believed she was older and wiser and they must follow her.  
>"When you two leave school your life will change forever".<p>

She heard a hex coming from near by followed by a threat "I WILL FIND YOU SNAPE, THEN YOU WILL WISH YOU WHERE NEVER BORN". Bellatrix grabbed the two and dragged them into the forbidden forest. Neither of them frightened by this, but seemed excited as she continued her talk.

Lily sat on the moving stairs, near the Gryffindor common room. It had to be today she would make a move, do something. This was her best friend, Snape! Sev!, Lily wasn't even sure what to call him anymore. Her ink was running out as she had tried and tried to write a letter to him over and over. Her head kept bubbling with images of James potter, doing things that lily could see perfectly clear. A sniffle came from near by. It was midnight in the castle and Lily wasn't aloud to be out of her common room, imagine what could happen. She silenced the light coming from her wand, and ran down the stairs all the way to a door. She knocked quickly, no reply. She heard more movement, it was now or never, she let herself in.

Inside the Moonlight shined and flooded the floor with a blue colour. The room was small but huge, and in the corner sat a object covered in sheets. The room was silent, she looked around for signs of movement. Lily soon released she was alone, the only thing in the room was wind and a sheet covered object, and of course a red headed short girl. She walked over the where the moonlight mostly shined, and sat down. She took out a new piece of parchment. Suddenly the wind came out of now where, and sent a shiver down her spine before greeting the sheets with a good old hand shake, making the sheets fall down to the floor.

The only force that was in that room, now was circling around the Mirror that stood before her. She had heard of such objects before, in _Hogwarts a History_. It was a Mirror that showed your darkest secrets, and flipped them over, making you feel like a happy sunshine. Though it sucked your whole life out, leaving you with a dream.

Lily dropped all she was holding and walked slowly to the Mirror. It was a monster hungry, it would put up a fight, so would Lily. She stood in front of the Mirror, and was faced with a boy with messy hair, holding her hand. She felt the warmth of him being their, but when she looked down at her hand, she saw nothing. He had his arm over her shoulder, and in the background she saw a small baby?.  
>The image faded and was soon replaced by almost the same thing. No small baby though, just Snape, standing there, holding her hand.<p>

She shook her head.

She had just seen something that might change the way she looked at magic these days. Magic could see love and Lily could not. But why was that. She was a magical witch, but she was a human being. She pushed her self away from the Mirror, picked up the ragged sheets, and threw them over the Mirror, one by one. The source was all gone, even the moonlight was being to fade.

Lily heard a cough from near by, she would be found!. "Accio Backpack!, Accio Parchment, Accio Quill, Accio Ink" she repeated all the objects, stashed them in the back pack and ran to the darkest corner before whispering one last spell "Accio Sheet". They came flying at her, she threw them over her head and waited

She was lucky she had super hearing.

It was James Potter and Severus who walked in at that moment. The Two walked right past a hiding Lily and sat down next to each other. One was smiling with glee the other looking like he had just cried, that was a first. "Look mate" he said though a bit of a sniffle "I can see something, alright, and I bet you see something too, but that means nothing to go get worked up over, and hex your best friend". Snape just shrugged and said "Well that doesn't mean you can tease me because your heart happens to be stronger then your brains, that's not a first" he laughed at his own joke.

James smiled at Snape, a lot of first records had been made over the past few seconds, including this one. "I will agree not to hex you, unless there is a good reason." He coughed "and you can get her if you want, but she isn't an open book for much longer, I still have to write all my secrets in her pages" he winked before bursting out laughing.  
>A chuckle came from Lily, and her hand went straight to her mouth, she muffled the area quickly with a spell, so if she laughed again they would not hear.<p>

Luckily neither of them noticed.

"Well look at the time, I have been gone for a long time, and my presence is need in tis pot hole, I need to have a word to Lily about all this, do you know if she is back in classes yet?". James shook his head. "Most of my time I have been looking for you for her sake, but I heard from the Headmaster himself, that she would be out tomorrow, so Sunday, you have the whole day the pled" he stood up half way though a chuckle and began walking to the door.  
>Snape shortly joined him, looking around first, he saw the Mirror, but he must have know it too, and rushed off as well.<p>

As soon and silence had overcome the room once more, Lily released the spell and threw the sheets off.

That was a private conversation, about her. Lily had known James was secretly crushing on her, but some how Snape was now involved too.  
>This meant more hours of utter confusion.<p>

* * *

><p>Hello Readers, i will try and Post the next Chp ASAP 3<br>Hp is not my story, Its Jk Rowlings  
>PaniDuckling =^.^=<p> 


End file.
